nationfandomcom_ksh-20200214-history
Metmaacher Klaaf:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we are excited to have Wikinaadzjeun as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you very much :) --OWTB 07:02, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Kleverlandsj? 07:29, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Nain, dizr mol ain Ripoariesj. --OWTB 07:44, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, en het verschil? 07:46, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::Gros! Dsai Kleberlendiesj ais ik - make - hondj oeng zo, oeng das Ripoariesj hat iech - maachn - hoenk. Oeng natoerliech oich joot. :D --OWTB 07:48, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Internationale_contacten 14:56, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :J'ai vu. --OWTB 17:01, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::C'est bien ça. 17:23, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wolda du mee eupneem einz wiki? Ech weul mee atterstelt. 14:42, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Wielkr sproch klatsa du da einz wiki hier? --OWTB 06:46, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ez kallt pfälzisch. Makfob 18:42, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hielpf mich einz lowia :'u best guht. sprekste pfälzisch, meinr brörche Makfob 19:42, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Loool. Straks gaan je enige Ripuariërs nog weg. :D 12:51, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Dommie, 't zijn geen ripoariers maar palatinaat duitsers. --OWTB 13:33, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Palatinat... dichtbij welke stad ligt dát? :S 15:00, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Toevallig is dat de boendesreepoebliek Rheinland-Pfalz. By Trier :D --OWTB 15:01, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::O, dat dorpje waar je laatst nog bent geweest ;-) (stad, ich weiss, Porta Nigra, ben er ook geweest - sgijtlelijk :p) 20:32, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ich weis. --OWTB 05:00, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Logo Hello again OWTB! I added a smaller version of your logo at Image:Ksh.Nation Wiki.png for use on the http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_wiki_nations page on Central -- the larger one was distorting the page. You might not need it for local use but please don't delete it. Thanks! Also, do you think you could translate the "Visitlang" template on that page to Ripuarian (following the link in the yellow "translate" notice), and encourage users in Laz and Sater Frisian to do the same? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 15:23, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I will. Thank you :) --OWTB 04:31, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::w'rum währ u weg 'n best u tsrük? Makfob 16:17, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Ech sprech' dech hieruver nechmels. --OWTB 08:16, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ripoarisch??? Ripoarisch Saachens, häßß do se norrall? Wadt do hée schriefs is fülläjsch Holländisch, äwwer wenn do sääß dat dat Ripoarisch es, dann verstonn isch de Wälld nimmieh! Luur dr'ens dat Ripoarisch vun dr ripoarischen Wikkipädija aan: Dat es Ripoarisch, äwwer dat Kauderwällsch wat do hee an dänn Daach lööschs, dat es, wenn dat öwwerhoup Ripoarisch es, unger aller Sau! Oder fläjsch och Sächsisch??--Londogne 17:22, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) English Excuse me, but I cannot quite follow you that this should be Ripwarian, it is rather some strange kind of gibberish. Maybe even dutch. But, and I can say this with certainty, this is NO Ripwarian. Take, as an example, the Ripuarian wikipedia: What they write is Ripwarian, sometimes even standardised Ripwarian from recognized dictionaries, and if you compare, then this site seems full of gibberish, and, I beg your pardon, extremely stupid gibberish. The only German dialect I might recognize this as is Saxon, but I think you haven't intended to write in Saxon??--Londogne 17:22, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :No, it is Kirchroajs using the Dutch orthography. (http://ksh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirchr%C3%B6adsj) Ripuarian is a language which has over 100 different dialects and about 10 of them are spoken in the Netherlands. --OWTB 17:25, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Do you mean "Kleverlandsj" :S 20:11, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::No, s/he means Ripuarian dialects spoken in Germany, but this wiki also allows Ripuarian dialects spoken in NL, that's what gives this difference. --OWTB 06:50, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hello. Do you want to come at fictievelanden.wikia.com? 16:04, 11. Mäz 2009 (UTC) Help Hoe zet ik op mijn UP dat ik van Lovia ben, en secretary of foreign affairs ? --Lars Washington 16:52, 3. Feb 2010 (UTC) :Ik doe 't wel. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:04, 3. Feb 2010 (UTC) Ervinutz 14:35, 12. Feb 2010 (UTC) En dit project is over! Ik wil hier alstublieft admin en bureaucraat rechten! Er zijn mensen actief? Kunt u mij staututurile alle niet geactiveerd? Bedankt, ik wil alleen maar helpen. --'Ervinutz' 14:40, 12. Feb 2010 (UTC) Ik oyup van verlaten projecten, als er een project dat ik heb opgegeven die rechten. Bedankt. --'Ervinutz' 14:44, 12. Feb 2010 (UTC) Would you please post of administrator and bureaucrat on all projects that were abandoned? Thank you --'Ervinutz' 14:48, 12. Feb 2010 (UTC) Like to deal with them, not the other, please give me these statuses to abandoned projects. --'Ervinutz' 14:52, 12. Feb 2010 (UTC) Active again? I must say this really surprised me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:23, 5. Feb 2013 (UTC) :Does it? Why? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, 6. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::It does, as the last edits were done years ago :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:42, 6. Feb 2013 (UTC) :::Blame Pierlot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, 6. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::::Why should I blame him for making this wiki active again? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:35, 6. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::::: :O I don't know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:40, 7. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::::::Because you used a map of Denmark to make the map of Reptin? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:48, 7. Feb 2013 (UTC) :::::::What has that to do with this? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, 7. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe that's a reason why Reptin shouldn't be active :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:49, 7. Feb 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:04, 7. Feb 2013 (UTC) Je bent nodig in Lovia Ik heb je even nodig in Lovia om het met me eens te zijn. Gaat om: hier, misschien hier en hier sowieso. Iets in de trant van, dat het een goed idee, dat ik gelijk heb, blablabla. TimeMaster kan heel vervelend zijn met dit soort dingen, en ik heb eigenlijk geen zin in weer een enorme discussie of een edit war. Alvast bedankt, metmaacher! :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (Klaafe) 07:29, 24. Jul 2013 (UTC) :Ik zal het dalik 'ns doornemen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, 24. Jul 2013 (UTC) Notice http://tagog.wikia.com/Forum:The_Pub#2014_elections - Merge your candidacy in Tagog with mine and vote for me. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:55, 23. Mäz 2014 (UTC)